


Dos despedidas para amarte

by sofia_esquivel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Amor no Correspondido, El slowburn es en serio, F/M, Luego sí es correspondido, M/M, Mucha música de los 80s, Pidge descubre el amor, plance, slowburn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofia_esquivel/pseuds/sofia_esquivel
Summary: Lance veía muchas cosas en su amiga Katie (conocida por todos como Pidge). Era lista, graciosa, perspicaz, valiente y su confidente. Pero fue cuando ella volvió a desaparecer de su vida que logró ver algo más."Sentía que algo en mi cabeza ya no hacía sentido, pero no entendía qué era. Soy un tonto, Katie. Hasta ahora entiendo qué siento por ti."-----Disclaimer:Los personajes son pertenecientes a la serie de dibujos animados Voltron: Legendary Defender creado por Lauren Montgomery y Joaquim Dos Santos y producido por los estudios DreamWorks Animation Televition.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. La primera despedida

Lance intentaba concentrarse en su estudio para su examen de geografía. Constantemente se repetía que faltaban ya solo dos semanas para que las clases terminaran, o en su caso, dos semanas para oficialmente dejar de ser un estudiante de secundaria. Luego de las vacaciones de verano pasaría a ser un estudiante de preparatoria y quizá así ya no ser considerado un niño para su familia.

Se levantó de su escritorio y caminó hacia la puerta de su habitación, dispuesto a cerrarla. Su madre constantemente le decía que la dejara abierta porque luego él no escuchaba cuando ella lo llamaba, pero era difícil que eso sucediera en esos momentos, en especial porque su madre estaba platicando con una de sus hijas en el pasillo al lado de su puerta.

—Es la graduación, mamá. No tendré oportunidad de usar un vestido así hasta graduarme de la universidad.

Lance rodó los ojos. Ese era el tema de la semana. Su hermana mayor, Rachel, iba a graduarse esa semana de la preparatoria. Pedía constantemente que le compraran un nuevo vestido para la ocasión. Logró que su papá cediera, pero la verdadera prueba a vencer era su mamá.

—¿Tanto quieres un vestido nuevo? —preguntó su madre, aún sin caer ante su hija.

—Todas las chicas de los talleres deportivos acordaron llevar el mismo color. ¡No quiero fallarles! Como miembro del equipo de basquetbol, debería ir del mismo color que ellas.

No era que a Lance le interesara la plática sobre vestidos de mujeres, sino que repentinamente había caído en la cuenta de algo. Hasta se sintió tonto por no haberlo pensado antes.

Nunca había podido acompañar a sus otros hermanos a sus graduaciones porque le llevaban muchos años. Rachel era la más cercana a él en edad. Se llevaban tres años de diferencia. Eso significaba que en la fiesta habría chicas en sus dieciocho años. Para él, alguien de quince, eso era como un sueño hecho realidad.

Salió de la habitación. Rachel estaba dando brincos de emoción porque su madre acababa de ceder ante la petición de comprar un nuevo vestido.

—¿Puedo ir?

Las dos voltearon a verlo. No les extrañaba tanto. Lance era alguien muy social, como lo eran casi todos en su familia. Sabía interactuar con la gente y le gustaba estar con ellas, además de que, para bien o para mal, le gustaba estar rodeado principalmente de mujeres.

—Eh…

Rachel no sabía qué responder. No era que no quisiera que Lance fuera, sino que no entendía para qué querría ir su hermano.

—No veo por qué no —dijo finalmente su hermana.

Ambos voltearon a ver a su mamá, quien era la que más parecía dudarlo.

—No sé, Rachel. Si tú andarás en la fiesta, ¿quién va a cuidarlo?

—Después de las vacaciones tendré dieciséis años, mamá. No creo que me tengan que andar cuidando.

—Si tanto te preocupa, lo estaré vigilando desde lejos —dijo Rachel—. Además, ¿qué tanto puede hacer Lance? Si bien le va, más que a una chica, sólo conquistará a una silla.

Lance se puso rojo de las mejillas. Odiaba que su hermana dijera en voz alta sus verdaderas intenciones.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —respondió al final su mamá. Sólo que ya sabes, Rachel. Los quiero aquí antes de media noche, o sino mandaré a uno de tus hermanos por ti.

. . .

El día de la fiesta llegó. Rachel estaba feliz con su nueva ropa y Lance se había vestido lo más elegante que pudo. Trató de hacer de todo para parecer mayor, pero luego de que uno de sus hermanos lo sacara casi a patadas de su habitación por querer usar su colonia preferida, se hizo a la idea de que no dejaría de parecer un chico de secundaria.

Uno de sus hermanos los dejó en la escuela. Esta estaba cerrada a excepción del gimnasio, lugar en donde se llevaría acabo la fiesta de graduación. Desde afuera alcanzaba a distinguirse la música y se veía mucha iluminación proveniente de las ventanas.

—Vamos —le dijo Rachel—. Y recuerda, Lance, compórtate.

Este asintió a medias. Pocas veces había pisado el territorio de la preparatoria y a veces se ponía nervioso de imaginarse que después de vacaciones sería un estudiante ahí.

Las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron y Lance, lejos de sentirse nervioso, se sintió emocionado. Había gente bailando, conversando o haciendo ambas cosas. Él siempre se consideró alguien extrovertido, con facilidad para socializar sin importar el ambiente. No se dejó intimidar porque fueran más grandes que él.

Aún así, luego de varios intentos de conquista -según él-, comenzó a pensar que quizá y sí afectaba el que fuera tres años más joven que las chicas que estaban ahí. Ellas se comportaban como si ya fueran universitarias. No se iban a andar fijando en un chico que aún no había terminado de crecer.

Por otro lado, Rachel se encontraba platicando con sus amigas del equipo de basquetbol. Mientras hablaba con ellas, se encontró a lo lejos a un chico que le recordaba vagamente a su hermano Lance.

Había compartido algunas clases con él a lo largo de la preparatoria. Se llevaban bien al punto de hablarse, pero no tanto como para considerarse amigos muy cercanos.

Fue a saludarlo, y mientras se acercaba, recordó por qué se le figuraba tanto a Lance. Ambos eran pésimos para conquistar chicas.

—¿Has tenido suerte, Matt? —le preguntó Rachel cuando llegó a su lado, luego de que una chica diera media vuelta, indiferente a los encantos de Matt.

—Apenas les digo cuál es mi cómic favorito, se esfuman —dijo algo cabizbajo el chico.

Rachel rio y le dio unas palmadas al hombro.

—Yo creo que en la universidad encontrarás a alguien más acorde a ti.

—Hay un chico por aquí —dijo Matt, acomodándose sus anteojos—, se nota a leguas que es menor que nosotros. ¿Es tu hermano?

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Todos los McClain se parecen. Vagamente recuerdo a tus hermanos mayores cuando entramos a la preparatoria.

—Sí, es mi hermano. Lo dejé acompañarme.

—¿Vino por su propia cuenta? Eso es extraño. Yo casi tuve que pagarle dinero a mi hermana para que me acompañara. Detesta salir a lugares llenos de gente, pero mis papás no querían dejarla sola en casa.

—No sabía que tenías una hermana —dijo Rachel, sorprendida.

—Se llama Katie. Acaba de terminar primer año de secundaria. Soy mayor que ella por cinco años.

—¿Y dónde está?

Matt llevó su dedo índice hacia los asientos para el público del gimnasio, pero a donde señaló, estaba vacío.

—Oh, no…

. . .

Lance, después de un fallido intento por acercarse a una chica y que esta le señalara que era obvio que él acababa de terminar la secundaria, salió al patio de la escuela a tomar aire y a buscar no desanimarse.

Afuera, creyéndose solo, comenzó a inventarse diálogos para ver si alguno resultaba lo suficientemente convincente para conquistar a una chica.

En su entretenimiento, caminó hacia un árbol y fingió que este era una chica, haciéndole una plática imaginaria en donde todo salía de acuerdo a sus planes.

—Esta noche es encantadora, pero no tanto como tus ojos. ¿Mi nombre? Si tanto te interesa, me llamo Lance, pero tú puedes llamarme…

—¿Te puedes callar? No me dejas escuchar música.

Totalmente descolocado, Lance se le quedó viendo a la rama que tenía en sus manos. Cayendo en la realidad de que era imposible que el árbol le hablara, lo rodeó para llegar al otro lado, encontrándose a una chica sentada en el piso con las piernas recogidas hacia su pecho. Tenía su cabello marrón claro bastante largo, adornado con una diadema del mismo color que su vestido lila. A pesar del accesorio, su cabello ondulado caía desordenadamente y su fleco le tapaba la frente y parte de los ojos miel que lo miraban duramente. En sus manos tenía su celular con audífonos conectados que iban a sus orejas escondidas en su mata de pelo.

Lance se sentía hundido en la vergüenza. ¿Qué tanto de sus escenarios imaginarios de conquista había escuchado la niña? Supuso que aún era una niña, pues si él se veía chico comparado a los graduados de la fiesta, ella se veía aún más.

—Yo… no pensé que hubiera alguien aquí. Digo… —Agradecía que hubiera poca luz, porque de haber suficiente habría sido muy notorio el color rojo de sus mejillas.

La chica, inmune a la vergüenza de Lance, se quitó uno de los auriculares para escucharlo mejor y le puso pausa a su canción.

Al ver la pantalla encendida, Lance logró ver la imagen del álbum y reconoció la portada al instante.

—¿Ese no es…?

Repentinamente, la vergüenza de Lance había desaparecido. Se puso en cuclillas al lado de la chica para ver mejor la pantalla.

—¡Lo sabía! Es Your Love.

—¿Disculpa? —Ella se limitó a levantar una ceja, totalmente anonada.

—Estabas escuchando Your Love de The Outfiled. ¡Es quizá mi canción favorita! O bueno, una de las que más me gustan. Nunca había conocido a alguien más o menos de mi edad a quien le gustara eso.

—En realidad —respondió, aún extrañada del cambio repentino de comportamiento que el chico tenía—, es la primera vez que la escucho. Mi hermano me dijo que le gustaba mucho y quise escucharla para saber por qué. Además, no quería estar dentro del gimnasio.

Lo último lo dijo cohibiéndose un poco, dejando que su fleco ocultara aún más sus ojos.

Lance al inicio no supo si dejarla ahí y regresarse a la fiesta o quedarse con ella. Pensó que podría seguirle hablando de esa banda que ella acababa de descubrir y que a él le gustaba tanto, pero tenía la impresión de que a ella no se le daba tan fácil interactuar con la gente como a él.

Aún así, decidió intentarlo.

—¿Y te gustó la canción? —preguntó con la voz baja y calmada, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas frente a ella. Al parecer surtió algún efecto, pues ella volvió a levantar la mirada para verlo.

—Estaba a la mitad cuando en eso te pusiste a seducir al árbol.

—Oh.

Lance volvió a enrojocer de sus mejillas, pero no se dejó cohibir.

—Ponla desde el inicio. Si quieres disfrutar esa canción en su totalidad tienes que entender unas cosas sobre los años 80s.

Tomó uno de los auriculares y, señalándolo, indicó si podía usarlo. La chica sólo asintió, muy extrañada de la personalidad de Lance.

Cuando la canción comenzó, Lance le habló sobre ese grupo, el por qué había hecho esa canción.

—¿Quién es Josie? —dijo la chica al escuchar la primera estrofa de la canción.

—La canción es de un joven enamorado de una mujer mayor que tiene un hijo. El hijo se va de vacaciones y el joven aprovecha para decirle a ella cuánto la ama.

Lance no pudo evitar reír cuando la chica miró de nuevo la pantalla de su celular, con una cara de extrañeza tal que parecía haber encontrado un animal jamás visto.

—No creo que a tu hermano le guste la canción por eso. A mí me gusta más que nada por el modo en que el joven habla del amor. Es tan intenso lo que siente que debe expresarlo, a sabiendas de lo que la gente dirá de él.

—Viéndolo así, tiene más sentido. Aunque… conociendo a mi hermano, creo que lo de las mujeres más grandes no es tan erróneo.

A Lance le dio pena decirle que él también tenía gusto por mujeres más grandes. No por nada estaba ahí.

Mientras Lance seguía hablando sobre la canción, la chica cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por una mezcla extraña entre la música y las palabras de Lance. Hacían una mezcla muy particular, casi armoniosa.

Cuando la canción terminó, abrió los ojos. Lance se dio cuenta de que ella se veía mucho más tranquila, ya no malhumorada, aunque aún tímida, pero de un modo más agradable y fácil de llevar.

Se dio cuenta a pesar de la poca luz que la chica tenía algunas pecas en sus mejillas. Le llamó la atención porque él también las tenía, sólo que en ella era más notorio por su piel tan blanca.

—Te ves muy chico para graduarte de la preparatoria —comentó ella al darse cuenta que estaba siendo observada.

Lance rio y negó con la cabeza.

—Es que no soy un graduado. Le dije a mi hermana que quería acompañarla a la fiesta y me dejó hacerlo. Yo voy a ingresar a la preparatoria después del verano.

Hasta ese momento Lance se preguntó qué hacía ahí alguien más joven que él.

—¿Y tú? No eres tampoco de los graduados, ¿o sí?

—No. Yo estoy en primer año de secundaria. Vine porque mi hermano se gradúa. Mis padres tenían hoy una reunión de trabajo y no me dejaron quedarme sola en la casa. Preferí venir aquí. Al menos Matt me deja hacer lo que quiera.

Al haberse quitado los audífonos notaron que la música proveniente del gimnasio se filtraba hasta donde estaban ellos. Era más bajo el sonido, pero muy perceptible.

—¿Y qué haces aquí afuera? —preguntó Lance, genuinamente curioso.

La chica bajó la cabeza y miró hacia otro lado. Poco a poco volvía a ese estado introvertido.

—No me gusta estar rodeada de gente. Me siento más cómoda estando sola.

—Oh.

Lance no supo si esa era una indirecta para decirle que se fuera. Se puso a pensar cómo de la nada se le había acercado a la chica, sin presentarse e invadiendo su privacidad.

—¡No, no! No hablaba de ti —se corrigió ella de inmediato cuando vio la cara de incomodidad que había puesto él—. Perdón, siempre es lo mismo. A veces digo cosas sin pensar en lo que otros puedan sentir al respecto. Luego entiendo por qué me molestan por eso.

—No seas tan dura contigo. No pasa nada. Pero más importante aún, no importa cómo seas, nadie tiene derecho a hacerte menos o tratarte mal. No es entendible que la gente te moleste.

La chica le sonrió vagamente, parecía que esas palabras tuvieron mucho significado para ella.

Lance se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera se había presentado, por lo que decidió comenzar.

—A todo esto, me llamo…

—Lance —lo interrumpió.

El chico levantó una ceja, anonado.

—Se lo dijiste al árbol y te escuché.

Lance recordó sus frases de conquista.

—Yo me llamo Katie —dijo ella luego de reír.

—Mucho gusto, Katie.

Ambos se sonrieron y miraron al piso, ya no muy seguros de cómo seguir la conversación.

Al quedarse callados, el sonido de la música se hizo más presente. Lance reconoció la canción que estaba comenzando a sonar. Iba a decir algo, pero Katie le robó la palabra.

—Parece que ya comenzó la hora de las baladas románticas. Quizá la fiesta ya no tarde en terminar.

Lance asintió. Ringht Here Waiting se escuchaba desde la puerta abierta del gimnasio. Antes de ir a la fiesta había pensado que para esa hora estaría bailando románticamente con una chica, dejando que esta colocara su mejilla sobre su hombro, balanceándose lado a lado.

Volteó a su lado y Katie estaba mirando de nuevo su celular. Ella era huraña e introvertida, contrario a la clase de mujeres que Lance solía buscar, más coquetas, elegantes y femeninas. Pero era extraño, en sólo veinte minutos, Katie le resultó la chica más agradable que había conocido hasta ahora. Salía por completo del formato que él tenía sobre las mujeres.

Sonrió de lado. Esperó no estar siendo muy intrusivo.

—¿Quieres bailar?

El celular casi se le resbaló a Katie. Sus mejillas lograban verse ardiendo a pesar de la poca luz.

—¿B-bailar? ¿Tú? ¿Yo? ¿Q-qué?

Lance finalmente soltó la carcajada.

— ha dejado de funcionar —dijo, aún riendo entre ternura y diversión.

La chica soltó una risa clara y genuina por el comentario. Fue la primera vez que la escuchó reír así.

—Entiendo si no quieres. Sólo era una idea. ¿Pero qué sentido tiene venir a un baile si no vas a bailar?

Katie pareció dudarlo. Jugaba con sus dedos de un modo curioso.

—Supongo…

Se puso de pie y se quitó polvo de su vestido. Lance también se levantó y le extendió la mano para que ella la tomara. La mano de Katie estaba congelada. No sabía si así era su temperatura siempre o si estaba ella muy nerviosa.

No queriendo incomodarla, la llevó más cerca de la puerta. La música se escuchaba mejor y había algo más de luz. Así quizá y no se sentiría tan acorralada.

A Lance le parecía extraño que supiera tan bien cómo hacerla sentir más cómoda. Siempre estaba rodeado de gente extrovertida como él, hablando y riendo abiertamente. Era la primera vez que convivía genuinamente con alguien como ella. Le pareció bastante tierna.

Le extendió la otra mano. Ahora se estaban tomando de ambas manos y Lance pensó que lo mejor era que eso fuera lo más cercano que pudieran estar. Creyó que, si se le acercaba más, la chica se arrepentiría o se sentiría incómoda. No quería eso.

—Sólo balancéate —dijo Lance con la voz más calmada y alegre que pudo—. Izquierda… derecha… izquierda…

—Sé cómo balancearme, Lance —le respondió riendo, mirándolo desafiante.

Siguieron balanceándose, ambos riendo vagamente al pensar que debían verse ridículos a ojos de otros por sólo estar tomados de las manos, inclinándose de izquierda a derecha al ritmo lento de la canción. Pero no le importó a ninguno de ellos. Así se sentían cómodos.

—¿Qué tienen con la música de los ochentas? —preguntó Katie para no crear un silencio incómodo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A mi hermano le gusta, tú sabes mucho de esa música, la están poniendo en el baile…

—Es muy bonita. Puede ser muy alegre, muy fuerte o… muy romántica.

Katie desvió un poco la mirada con la última palabra.

—Sí, supongo.

—¿No te gusta?

—Digamos que nunca le había prestado atención.

Lance le soltó una mano y levantó un poco la otra. Al inicio Katie no entendió qué pretendía hacer.

—Da una vuelta —dijo Lance.

Katie sonrió y giró sobre uno de sus pies. Su vestido ondeó con la vuelta.

Volvieron a tomarse de las manos y rieron.

—Tú también —dijo Katie, divertida.

Lance volvió a levantar una ceja. Eso no se lo esperó, pero ante la idea rio con más ganas.

Katie levantó su mano y, aún sujetándose de ella, Lance dio una vuelta. Jamás lo había hecho. Siempre pensó que era cosa de mujeres el girar así en un baile, pero hacerlo le pareció de lo más divertido.

Al ser él más alto que ella, tuvo que bajar un poco más para dar el giro. Katie se esforzó por levantar su brazo lo más que pudiera.

Volvieron a tomarse de ambas manos. Katie se veía mucho más suelta, divertida. Eso tranquilizó a Lance. La sonrisa de ella era contagiosa.

Volvieron a balancearse, pero la canción estaba a segundos de terminar. Cuando finalizó, se soltaron. Las manos de ambos habían comenzado a sudar y les dio pena el que el otro se diera cuenta.

Katie iba a decir algo, pero el llamado de alguien los asustó.

—¡Katie!

La chica de inmediato volteó y Lance también. Caminando hacia ellos venía un chico con un gran parecido a Katie y, al lado de suyo, venía la hermana de Lance.

Cuando llegaron, cada uno fue con sus respectivos hermanos menores.

—¿Qué hacías acá afuera? —preguntó Matt. —Te dije que podías ir a donde quisieras, pero que me dijeras primero.

—Te vi muy ocupado tratando de coquetear con chicas. No quería arruinar tus conquistas.

A Lance le llamó la atención el tono que usó, más en confianza, con la sensación de que al hablar no iba a ofender a nadie. Se veía más segura de sí misma.

Matt rio, algo apenado. Lance pudo identificarse con eso.

—Al menos estás bien. Me asustó no verte.

Rachel se acercó a su hermano. Ella, más que verse preocupada, parecía extrañada.

—¿Y tú qué haces afuera? Creí que serías el rey de la pista de baile, pero nunca te vi ahí.

—Digamos que me dieron más ganas de bailar en otra pista —respondió, apenas y volteando a ver a Katie.

Eso no le dijo nada a Rachel, pero prefirió no seguir preguntando.

Matt se le quedó mirando a Lance.

—No pensé que nuestros hermanos se conocieran —dijo, viendo a los dos menores.

—Hasta hace como diez minutos —le contestó Katie —. Lance estaba tratando de seducir a la rama de un árbol. Nada que no hayas hecho tú ya antes, hermano.

Rachel y Katie rieron.

—Pidge… —dijo su hermano, en tono de advertencia.

Katie dejó de reír, pero seguía sonriendo.

Matt al final quitó su cara de fingir estar enojado y le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza.

—Bueno, ya que ya apareciste, mejor nos vamos. Esta fiesta ya terminó de todas maneras.

Matt se acercó a Rachel y a su hermano.

—Fue un gusto conocerte, eh…

—Lance —respondió.

Los dos se estrecharon la mano y luego Matt se despidió de Rachel.

Katie repentinamente se puso nerviosa, no sabiendo cómo despedirse de Lance, por lo que este dio el primer paso.

—Me la pasé bien contigo —dijo Lance extendiéndole la mano para estrechársela con una amplia sonrisa. Katie le devolvió la sonrisa y le extendió la mano.

—Yo también.

Se miraron unos segundos y luego soltaron sus manos. Katie dio media vuelta y siguió a su hermano.

—Hasta luego, Katie.

Ese "luego" tardaría en llegar.


	2. Castigados

El encuentro de Lance y Katie fue el primero y aparentemente el último. Debido a que sus hermanos mayores entraron a la universidad, perdieron contacto entre ellos y Rachel no volvió a saber de Matt, por lo que Lance perdió toda oportunidad de volver a encontrarse con Katie.

Al inicio le interesaba saber qué fue de ella, pero conforme el tiempo fue pasando comenzó a olvidarla y a centrarse más en su vida cotidiana.

\---Dos años después---

Lance no podía creerlo. Supuso que le iba a ir mal en su examen de matemáticas, ¿pero llegar al punto de reprobar todas sus tareas y ahora el primer examen parcial?

Estaba en problemas. La preparatoria no había hecho otra cosa que demostrarle que podía ser peor en matemáticas de lo que ya era. Si seguía así, no podría ingresar a la universidad debido a esa materia.

Volteó a su izquierda. El asiento de Hunk estaba vació. El chico había ido corriendo al baño apenas vio los resultados de su examen. Fue un alivio que Hunk no vomitara en el salón. No sería la primera vez.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? —se dijo en voz alta, estampando su frente contra la mesa de la banca.

—Ir a la oficina del director después de clases —dijo una voz severa a su lado.

Lance sólo volteó de lado para verlo. Reconocía esa voz donde fuera.

—¿Cómo, profesor?

—Tus calificaciones y las de Hunk Collins son las peores que he visto. El promedio en sus otras materias es decente, pero algo se debe hacer con estas calificaciones para…

—Ya sé, para ingresar a la universidad —interrumpió Lance. No tenía por qué escuchar lo que ya sabía.

—Infórmele a su compañero cuando regrese del baño.

Lance desvió un poco más su mirada y se encontró a Allura, la chica que le gustaba desde hace un año, mirándolo extrañada. No quiso sostenerle la mirada sabiendo que seguramente ella había sacado un promedio excelente, por lo que volvió a estampar su frente contra la banca. Sólo habían pasado dos meses desde que inició el curso y ya quería meter la cabeza en un hoyo y así quedarse.

. . .

—Hunk, respira. No puedo creer que tengas nauseas todavía. Ya debes tener el estómago vacío.

—Eso nunca me detuvo —respondió su amigo mientras caminaban por los pasillos hacia la oficina del director. A pesar de su gran tamaño y volumen corporal, el chico era una persona muy amable y a veces temerosa de cualquier cosa.

Lance iba a decirle algo más, pero un estudiante pasó corriendo a su lado, empujándole el hombro.

—¡Oye, fíjate! —gritó Lance.

—Perdón, pero voy a ver las fotos.

Hunk y Lance voltearon a verse cuando quedaron solos. Con la curiosidad persiguiéndolos, corrieron detrás del chico.

En el siguiente pasillo había una gran multitud, como si toda la preparatoria se hubiera juntado ahí.

—¿Pero qué…?

Lance empujó a algunos que miraban hacia la pared. Al acercarse, entendió por qué todos estaban ahí reunidos.

Había fotos pegadas por todo el pasillo. En realidad, era una sola foto, con decenas de copias repartidas por las paredes.

Reconoció al chico de la foto. Lo había visto un par de veces, aunque no compartía ninguna clase con él. Pertenecía al equipo de futbol americano por lo que recordaba.

Pero nada de eso importaba ahora. Sólo podía fijarse en la pose tradicionalmente femenina que había hecho el chico para la cámara. Inclinaba la cadera y sonreía de una manera sensual.

—¿Quién habrá hecho esto? —preguntó Hunk cuando movió a algunas personas para ver mejor.

—Alguien que buscaba poner en ridículo a esa persona.

—¿Estará editada la imagen? No creí que ese chico fuera tan… ¿femenino?

—No creo que esté editada. Sea lo que sea, lo que le queda de vida estudiantil será un infierno.

—Quizá el infierno que él le ha hecho vivir a muchos.

—¿De qué hablas? —Lance volteó a verlo. No le interesaba seguir viendo la foto.

—Es sólo un rumor, pero se dice que ha molestado a muchos alumnos de primero hasta hacerlos cambiarse de escuela. Nunca lo han atrapado en el acto.

—¡Todos fuera de aquí!

Los estudiantes guardaron silencio cuando el director llegó.

—¡¿Pero qué es esto?!

Todos sabían que cuando al director Iverson le brincaba la vena de su sien derecha era porque había llegado a su límite.

—¡¿Quién fue?!

Todos tomaron sus mochilas y salieron del pasillo. De todas formas, las clases ya habían terminado. Sólo Lance y Hunk se quedaron parados donde estaban. Supuestamente tenían una cita pendiente con el director a esa hora.

—¿Fueron ustedes dos?

Negaron rotundamente con la cabeza.

—N-no, señor —tartamudeó Hunk—. Lo que sucede es que teníamos una cita con usted a esta hora y…

El director masajeó su entrecejo y suspiró.

Pronto la subdirectora llegó. El director Iverson volteó a verla.

—Dígales a los conserjes que limpien este desastre. Ayúdeme a buscar al responsable de esta atrocidad.

Ella sólo asintió y salió de nuevo.

—Ustedes dos, síganme.

Ya en la oficina, el director tomó asiento con un gran suspiro. La leyenda decía que cuando aceptó el cargo no era tan malhumorado y tenía cabello. No había manera de corroborarlo.

—Ya siéntense.

Lance y Hunk se miraron de reojo y así lo hicieron.

El director comenzó con un sermón, de esos que realmente lograban hacerte replantearte qué estabas haciendo con tu vida. Hunk de alguna manera, a pesar de su tamaño, lograba encogerse en su asiento. Lance sólo quería irse pronto.

—Por eso, se les será asignado un tutor para que les dé clases extra de matemáticas.

Lance no pudo evitar ponerse de pie.

—¿Clases extra? ¿Con un tutor?

—Le recuerdo, joven McClain, que no tiene derecho a opinar. De milagro pasó el año anterior. No creo que lo logre este.

La puerta sonó con fuerza antes de que Lance pudiera decir algo más. El director cerró los ojos con molestia, pero su voz salió calmada.

—Adelante.

La secretaria entró con sus pequeños pasos rápidos.

—Señor, las cámaras de seguridad captaron algo de lo que sucedió en el pasillo. La persona que pegó las fotos se parece mucho a la que hackeó mi computadora la semana pasada.

—¡Al fin! Si su rostro aparece ya no podrá decir que no fue ella quien puso las fotos.

El director sonaba como si quisiera capturar al criminal más grande de la historia.

—Ustedes dos esperen aquí.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos, los dos chicos comenzaron a hablar.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —preguntó Lance, aún viendo hacia la puerta, como si esta fuera a darle las respuestas que quería.

—No tengo ni idea.

—No sabía que teníamos un hacker en la escuela. Debe ser una persona muy inteligente. Además, para hacer lo que hizo en el pasillo debe tener un corazón de piedra.

—Es una chica, por lo que dijo Iverson. Raro, ¿no?

—¿Una chica rebelde? —dijo Lance, formándosele media sonrisa—. Parece ser justo de mi tipo.

—Sí, claro. Seguramente terminará en la cárcel para cuando terminemos este año.

La puerta volvió a abrirse. El director entraba con una extraña expresión a su oficina.

Al encontrarse con Lance y Hunk sentados en sus sillas volvió a la realidad.

—Ah, sí. Ustedes…

—¿Es cierto que hay una chica rebelde en esta escuela? —preguntó Lance, sin reparo alguno.

Iverson levantó una ceja, entre ignorándolo y no.

—La señorita Holt es de las más inteligentes de nuestra escuela, pero digamos que obedecer las reglas no entra dentro de su sentido común. Sin embargo, nunca logramos demostrar que realmente es ella, aunque las grabaciones de las cámaras que instalé muestran a alguien muy similar a ella. Estoy casi seguro de que es ella, por lo que tendré que pensar en un castigo por…

El director calló y ahora quienes se extrañaron fueron los dos estudiantes.

—Pensándolo bien —volvió a hablar Iverson, luego de meditarlo un rato—, la señorita Holt podría encargarse de las tutorías de ustedes. Ha ganado los concursos de matemáticas entre escuelas y maneja el club de robótica. Detestaría gastar su tiempo en tutorías y por eso sería un perfecto castigo para ella.

Hunk fue el primero en hablar.

—Director, con todo respeto, ¿esta chica realmente nos ayudará a mejorar si tanto detestaría hacerlo?

—Tendrá que darles tutorías hasta que las calificaciones de los dos mejoren. De ella dependerá qué tan largo quiera que sea su castigo.

Hunk volteó a ver a Lance, esperando que su amigo estuviera de su lado.

—¡Acepto!

Como si hubiera sido una propuesta de matrimonio, Lance sonreía.

—Pero hace poco estabas diciendo que por nada del mundo querrías tutorías.

—De un profesor anciano y aburrido, no. Pero si se trata de una linda chica inteligente y peleada con la ley… ¡Acepto! —volvió a decir con el mismo convencimiento de inicio.

El director los sacó de su oficina habiendo ya acordado cómo sería. Al día siguiente, después de clases, los dos tendrían su primera clase de matemáticas con la misteriosa compañera.

Esa noche Lance, durmió pensando cómo sería la estudiante. La imaginó con vestimenta rebelde, quizá con la falda más corta de lo debido y maquillaje oscuro en los ojos. No podía evitar sonreír bobamente cuando lo pensaba.


	3. ¿Quién es Pidge Ginderson?

El día de la tutoría llegó y Lance apenas pudo prestar atención a las clases. Hizo el ridículo en clase de historia cuando el profesor le hizo una pregunta y este respondió con lo poco que recordaba de su último examen de química. Todos rieron y fue regañado, pero poco le importó. Nunca antes había estado tan ansioso por tener clases extra.

Sin darse cuenta, a lo largo de la noche anterior y esa mañana había creado expectativas sobre una estudiante que ni siquiera conocía. Eran expectativas gigantescas.

—Buena respuesta en la clase, Lance —le comentó Keith, su compañero, ya con su mochila al hombro, listo para salir del salón—. Quién diría que el uranio fue el que terminó con la segunda guerra mundial.

Normalmente Lance habría discutido con quien, según su propio criterio, era su más grande enemigo en la escuela, pero ahora tenía cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar.

—Discutiría contigo, Keith, pero tengo una cita y no pienso llegar tarde.

—¿Cita? —Keith levantó una ceja.

—En realidad— interrumpió Hunk, entrando al salón—, ambos tenemos tutoría para mejorar en matemáticas. Una estudiante nos va a dar la clase.

Keith soltó un bufido de risa.

—¿Tutorías? ¿Apenas terminó el primer parcial y ya estás en tutorías, Lance?

—Sabía que alguien tan tonto como tú no lo entendería. Es una táctica para atraer chicas, Keith. Todo fue planeado. Estaré una hora entera al lado de una linda chica y tú no. ¿Quién es el perdedor aquí?

Keith rodó los ojos. Lance siempre buscaría cómo decir que ganó en algo, aunque todo dijera lo contrario.

Hunk también ignoró el comentario de Lance y se dirigió a Keith.

—Quizá la conozcas. Has estado en detención, ¿no? Parece ser que ella también.

—He estado en detención varias veces —dijo Keith sin vergüenza alguna—, pero ha habido chicas de toda clase. ¿Cómo es?

Hunk y Lance voltearon a verse. No sabían prácticamente nada de ella.

—Sólo sabemos que es muy buena en matemáticas —dijo Hunk.

—Al parecer la mejor de toda la escuela —lo secundó Lance—. Y también parece ser que puede hackear computadoras.

Keith se quedó pensando.

—No me suena a nadie que haya visto en detención. A menos que…

Los ojos de Keith se abrieron al máximo y volteó a ver a Lance, comenzando a reír.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó Lance, cruzándose de brazos. No le gustaba que se rieran de él y ni siquiera supiera por qué.

—Creo que ya sé quién será su tutora —contestó, aún reprimiendo un poco la risa.

—¿Quién? —preguntaron los dos.

—¡McClain, Collins! Ya es hora de su tutoría.

El director los miraba desde la entrada del salón, con su clásico rostro serio y malhumorado.

—Supongo que lo veremos con nuestros propios ojos —dijo Hunk, jalando de la ropa a Lance para sacarlo del salón.

Caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a la biblioteca. Solamente se veía a la bibliotecaria, quien estaba sellando unos libros recién entregados.

El director los dejó y se fue a su oficina.

—Vamos, la curiosidad me está matando —dijo Lance, caminando hacia la bibliotecaria.

El lugar se veía bastante silencioso. La biblioteca era grande para ser de una preparatoria, pero a esa hora los estudiantes ya se habían ido.

—Ocuparemos una de las mesas de la biblioteca para unas tutorías —le dijo Lance a la señora al otro lado del escritorio.

—Ah, sí. El director me comentó eso.

Tomó una hoja sobre su escritorio y se acomodó los lentes para leer mejor.

—Lance McClain, Hunk Collins…

—Somos nosotros —dijo Hunk, sonriente.

—Y… Pidge Gunderson.

Los dos chicos voltearon a verse.

—¿Quién demonios es Pidge Guderson? —preguntó Lance, arrebatándole la hoja a la bibliotecaria y leyendo los nombres. Efectivamente estaba indicado que a esa hora esos tres estudiantes ocuparían una mesa de la biblioteca para tutorías.

—Soy yo.

Lance y Hunk voltearon hacia atrás y bajaron un poco la mirada.

Un chico de baja estatura y aparentemente de menor edad que ellos los miró con una ceja alzada. Vestía el uniforme de los chicos y al parecer el suéter le quedaba un poco más grande de lo debido, pues los dedos apenas sobresalían para juguetear con las mangas. Su cabello castaño claro estaba desordenado, al igual que su fleco. Sus ojos color miel apenas se distinguían detrás de las grandes gafas redondas que tenía puestas.

—Pero… —comenzó a decir Lance.

—Mucho gusto, Pidge. Yo soy Hunk.

Lance no entendía la tranquilidad con la que su amigo hablaba. Él en particular tenía ahora mil preguntas en la cabeza, pero la principal era dónde estaba esa chica rebelde que se iba a quedar con ellos por una hora.

—Vamos, que no quiero perder más de mi tiempo.

Pidge se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia las mesas. Hunk volteó a ver a Lance y levantó los hombros en señal de que tampoco entendía muy bien qué pasaba.

Con pesar, Lance los siguió.

—De acuerdo, enséñenme los exámenes que reprobaron.

Los chicos sacaron los exámenes de sus mochilas y se los entregaron a Pidge, quien les dio un rápido vistazo.

—¿Eres de tercer año? —preguntó Hunk, tratando de sonar amable—. No compartimos ninguna clase.

—Soy de primero —contestó secamente Pidge, aún viendo los exámenes.

Los otros dos voltearon a verse. Lance no pudo contener las palabras.

—¡¿De primero?! ¿Y cómo piensa Iverson que vas a enseñarnos algo?

Pidge dejó de revisar los exámenes y levantó la vista. Parecía que nada de la situación le causaba gracia.

—Presenté los exámenes de todos los años de aritmética, álgebra y cálculo al ingresar a esta preparatoria. En ninguno de ellos hubo error, por lo que no tengo que cursar esas materias. Además, he hecho que esta escuela gane el concurso de matemáticas estatal hace unas semanas y tengo la oferta de una beca en el departamento de astrofísica de la universidad de Altea para cuando termine la preparatoria— les sonrió burlonamente, seguro de sí mismo—. Creo que lo más sencillo será enseñarles a sumar y a restar a dos estudiantes como ustedes.

Lance quedó estupefacto, y no precisamente por la impresión. Él esperaba a una chica incomprendida -quizá una versión un poco alterada de Allura-, desafiante de la ley y de lo correcto, no a un pequeño nerd superdotado y aburrido.

—Vaya, realmente te admiro, en serio —dijo Hunk. El hecho de que sus palabras sonaran llenas de sinceridad hizo que la sonrisa de Pidge pasara de burla a timidez. Parecía ser que no había visto venir esas palabras agradables.

Carraspeó y se acomodó los lentes para seguir leyendo los exámenes. Para cuando terminó, los puso sobre la mesa.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Hunk.

Pidge soltó un largo suspiro y, sin responderles, caminó hacia las estanterías de la biblioteca.

Aprovechando que no estaba, Lance volteó a ver hacia Hunk.

—Algo extraño está pasando aquí. No se suponía que ese niño nos fuera a dar la tutoría.

—Sí, bueno, quizá y Iverson al final decidió mandar a esa tal Holt con otros alumnos o la puso a limpiar los baños como castigo.

—Pero él había dicho que…

—Lance, te recuerdo que estamos aquí para mejorar nuestras calificaciones y Pidge ya se ve lo suficientemente malhumorado como para que lo tratemos mal. Hay que agradecerle que esté usando su tiempo para ayudarnos.

Lance iba a decir algo más, pero en eso vio a Pidge acercarse con tantos libros que estos tapaban su cara. Con pesadez, los dejó caer sobre la mesa, provocando que esta temblara un poco.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Lance.

—La tarea que les voy a dejar.

Para Lance, Hunk estaba equivocado. No tenía nada que agradecerle a ese tal Pidge. Pasaría el resto de la semana encerrado haciendo tarea que ningún maestro le dejó. En definitiva, no tenía nada qué agradecer.

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar y Lance se estaba molestando más y más. Curiosamente, lo que más le molestaba era que no tenía motivos para molestarse. Lo que sea que Pidge les explicaba era claro y conciso. Los problemas que estaban viendo eran de secundaria (pues según Pidge ese era el nivel de ellos), pero ni siquiera cuando estaba en esos grados había entendido tan bien como ahora.

Pidge tenía poca paciencia, pero Hunk y Lance no le daban motivos para exasperarse. Durante esa hora, avanzaron más rápido de lo que ellos se imaginaron.

—Ya me tengo que ir —les dijo Pidge mientras Hunk y Lance terminaban un ejercicio que les puso.

—¿Tan rápido pasó la hora? —preguntó Hunk, mirando su celular.

—Iverson me dijo que los vea entre dos y tres veces por semana. Hoy es martes, así que yo creo que los veré hasta el viernes. Ahí están los libros, así que ya saben qué hacer de tarea.

Sin decir más, Pidge terminó de guardar sus cosas y se encaminó hacia la entrada. Hunk la llamó antes de que se fuera.

—¡Pidge!

El chico volteó, extrañado.

—Gracias por la clase de hoy. Nos vemos el viernes.

De nuevo pareció que Pidge no supo cómo lidiar con el agradecimiento de un extraño y sólo asintió vagamente con la cabeza y salió de la biblioteca.

—¿A dónde vas, Lance? —Hunk lo miró mientras este recogía sus cosas rápidamente.

—A hablar con Iverson. Algo aquí sigue sin tener sentido para mí.

Con su mochila al hombro, Lance caminó por los pasillos vacíos. A esa hora ya no había nadie en clases ni en los talleres.

Iba llegando a la oficina del director cuando lo vio salir y cerrar la puerta. Corrió para alcanzarlo.

—¡Director Iverson!

—¿McClain? Más le vale haberse quedado en su tutoría de matemáticas. La bibliotecaria me reportará si estuvieron toda la hora o no.

—Sí, estuvimos los dos. Pero hablando de eso, hay un problema con la persona que nos puso en tutorías…

—McClain, le recuerdo que esto no es un buffet para escoger lo que usted quiera. Ya se estableció quién les dará la tutoría a usted y a Collins y así permanecerá hasta que las calificaciones de los dos mejoren.

Sin darle oportunidad de decir algo más, el director dio media vuelta y se fue a paso veloz hacia la entrada de la escuela.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Lance. Ni siquiera había podido decirle al director que la persona que le asignaron no concordaba ni siquiera en género con quien les dijeron—. ¡Maldito nerd! Ahora tendré que aguantarlo y…

Dio media vuelta y alcanzó a distinguir una mata de cabello castaño desaparecer por otro pasillo a toda velocidad.

—¿Pidge?

Corrió para alcanzarlo, pero este ya había desaparecido por algún lugar.

—¡Demonios! ¡Soy un idiota!

La idea de que lo hubiera escuchado lo hizo sentirse horrible. Como un balde de agua helada, cayó en cuenta que estaba haciendo un escándalo por estar con una chica que sólo existía en su mente y que de paso había dicho cosas desagradables sobre ese chico de primer año.

Recordó lo que sucedió el día anterior en los pasillos y lo que Hunk dijo del alumno de la foto, aquel que molestaba a los de primer año. Lance nunca se consideró la clase de alumnos que molesta a los disciplinados o de apariencia débil. De hecho, él era bastante amigable con quien fuera y nunca juzgaba a la gente -excepto Keith, pero él era otro tema-. En definitiva, estaba actuando de un modo que él mismo reprobaría en otro.

Tendría que hacer algo para el viernes, y no sólo la tarea. Disculparse sería quizá lo primero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que la historia les esté gustando hasta ahora. Para quienes no lo sepan tengo facebook y un grupo de facebook. Los links están en mi perfil. A veces publico cosas, así que si quieren, pueden seguirme por ahí :3
> 
> Gracias por leer!


End file.
